Silicon carbide (SiC) based power electronic devices have significant advantages over silicon (Si) based devices in some respects. Silicon carbide devices are able to operate at much higher frequencies and temperatures than silicon devices. In addition, silicon carbide devices convert electric power at higher efficiency with lower losses than silicon devices. Furthermore, silicon carbide devices are capable of managing the same level of power as silicon devices while requiring only half the size of silicon devices, which enables increases in power density on a circuit board.
DC-to-DC power converters have circuitry or gate controllers that drive gates of transistors, such as metal oxide silicon field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). The transistors in high voltage and/or high power converters pass high current or have to regulate high voltages, which has proven to have difficulties.